


Перерыв

by analgin13



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analgin13/pseuds/analgin13
Summary: PWP - секс в трейлере





	Перерыв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [• Time Out •](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681491) by [ShesGoneRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue). 



\- Если он в ближайшее время не крикнет «снято», то я опозорюсь.  
Голос его был едва слышен, он скорее вздрогнул, а не произнес это вслух.  
С той минуты как они начали неуверенно целоваться, Лука все подгонял "Больше страсти, больше жажды!" – их руки блуждали от лиц и шеи друг друга, к груди и талии, и теперь рука Арми скользнула между ними, обхватив стояк Тимми, и собственнически сжала его.

Тимми содрогнулся всем телом, пытаясь подавить тихий стон, зарывшись лицом Арми в шею.  
Арми огладил его через тонкую ткань плавок, не выходя из образа, продолжая водить губами по плечу Тимми.  
И внезапно раздалось:  
\- Снято! Пятнадцать минут перерыва!  
Они отступили друг от друга слегка оглушенные.  
Лука тут же начал орать насчет освещения и ракурса, и люди вокруг засуетились передвигая камеры и переставляя свет.

Едва оторвавшись друг от друга, Тимми быстро и неловко зашагал в сторону своего трейлера, отчаянно нуждаясь в передышке.  
Арми обеими ладонями уперся в лепнину, на секунду понурив голову, и глубоко вздохнул, набираясь смелости, чтобы последовать за Тимми и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.  
Он постоянно волновался, что на юные плечи легла слишком тяжелая ноша в виде этой роли, но Тимми снова и снова доказывал, что более чем способен удовлетворить требования сценария и пожелания Луки.  
С самого первого дня репетиций – того самого первого поцелуя, когда Лука попросил их перейти к сцене 71 и просто погрузиться в нее - Арми был поражен тем, как Тимми нырнул туда с головой.  
К тому моменту они едва ли перебросились и двадцатью словами, а Тимми не замешкался ни на секунду, когда оба прочитали, что от них требуется.  
Он бегло просмотрел сцену, лег на траву и взглянул на Арми совершенно открытым и доверчивым взглядом, прежде чем оставить мягкий поцелуй в уголке его рта.  
Вскоре, они вовсю страстно и жарко целовались, отбросив сценарии, изнемогая от палящего солнца, изо всех сил стараясь не показать, что ожидают услышать голос Луки «снято!»… который так и не прозвучал.  
Спустя пару минут, они неуверенно притормозили и оторвались друг от друга, только чтобы увидеть, спину уходящего от них Луки.  
Оба смутились, а спустя пару секунд напряженной тишины разразились хохотом, пожали плечами, подхватили свои сценарии и последовали за ним.

Те дни были невероятно легкими по сравнению с тем…. Тем напряжением, что сквозило теперь в каждом жесте, каждом взгляде… каждом прикосновении.

В начале было так просто переключаться после отснятых сцен. Спокойно выйти из нее и отделаться шуткой или усмешкой.  
А сейчас после проведенного вместе времени, после того, как лучше узнали друг друга, делать это становилось все сложнее.  
Тимми был совершенно очаровательным и преданным делу. Бесстрашным и смешным. Обладал острым умом, и вдохновлял своей уверенностью… Постепенно Арми понял, что устоять перед ним не было никакого шанса.

Он выкинул воспоминания из головы, оттолкнулся от стены и последовал за Тимми.

***  
Тимми громко вздохнул и запустил руку в волосы, судорожно расхаживая по своему маленькому трейлеру.  
Он знал, что сможет вернуть себе контроль, ему нужно лишь пару минут наедине с собой… он же до сих пор как-то справлялся с этим, не так ли?  
Вот только… становилось все тяжелее.  
Тяжесть… он фыркнул на эти предательские мысли и почти рассмеялся от выступивших на взмокших ресницах слез.  
Он уже был готов закричать от отчаяния, когда мягкий стук в дверь предвосхитил незваное появление Арми.  
Тимми замер, позволяя рукам безвольно упасть по бокам, мученическая улыбка превратилась в гримасу, когда он молча покачал головой и уставился в потолок, а не на Арми.  
\- Привет, приятель,- тихо проговорил Арми, словно разговаривал с испуганным животным.

Тимми оторвался от рассматривания потолка и встретился со спокойным взглядом Арми и робкой улыбкой его на лице, кончик языка неосознанно выскользнул и облизнул нижнюю губу, прежде чем он успел, заскрипев зубами, тихо проговорить.  
\- Прости, дружище… Думал, что на этот раз мы справились, - сказал он ясным, спокойным голосом, что шло совершенно в разрез с его дрожащими руками и затравленным взглядом.  
Арми отошел от стены и шагнул ближе.  
Тимми отступил назад, глядя в сторону… Впервые его уверенность трещала по швам.  
Арми обхватил ладонями тонкие запястья Тимми и ласково сжал их. От этого прикосновения в груди все сжалось.

\- Это не твоя вина. Лука был недоволен светом. А не тобой. Ты был потрясающим.  
Он мягко улыбнулся, закинув голову назад и взглянув на потолок, и утянул Тимми в объятье.  
Отчего тот напрягся всем телом, хотя на автомате потянулся к нему в ответ. И выгнулся под замысловатым углом, пытаясь скрыть свой неопавший стояк, и задрожал, усиленно пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
Арми нежно провел ладонью по спине Тимми и зарылся лицом во влажные от испарины кудри.  
Тимми вздрогнул и повернулся лицом к горлу Арми, постепенно успокаиваясь и расслабляясь от звука его размеренного дыхания.  
\- Прости… - дрожащий и горячий шепот коснулся горла Арми, - знаю, это…

Арми шикнул на него, руки его мяли поясницу Тимми, в то время как колено скользнуло между бедер, без слов признавая собственное возбуждение.  
Тимми снова застыл, словно хотел отстраниться, но Арми лишь усилил хватку и ладони его сползли вниз, обхватив округлые ягодицы.  
\- Это лучше, чем я себе представлял, - пробормотал Арми.

Тимми почувствовал, как теплое дыхание от слов просочилось сквозь волосы, осев на коже головы.  
И бедра в ответ сами по себе двинулись вперед.  
Он тихо застонал, когда приоткрыл губы и попробовал на вкус солоноватое от пота горло Арми.  
От этого запаха, вкуса кожи, жаркого тела – кружилась голова.

Как только эти слова сорвались с губ, Арми почувствовал, что гора свалилась с плеч. Он знал, что должен быть разумным… должен остановить все… но не хотел…. И это значило, что он был готов покориться судьбе.  
И честно говоря, хотел он этого так же, как и Тимми.

Нарастающее между ними притяжение за последние пару недель превратилось в настоящую любовь. Это было неизбежно, вот что он твердил сам себе, пока язык Тимми ласкал его шею.  
Тимми ощущался таким хрупким в его руках, но Арми прекрасно знал, что за этой тонкой фигурой, обманчиво мягким взглядом и милым личиком скрывалась невероятная мощь.  
\- Тимми, - выдохнул он тихо, наклоняя голову и открывая лучший доступ.  
\- Зови меня Элио.  
Арми улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.  
Если это то, что нужно Тимми, чтобы ему было хорошо, то Арми сделает это.

\- Элио, - протяжно произнес он, сильнее вжавшись бедром между ног Тимми.  
Тимми охнул, царапнул зубами Арми за горло, и запустил пальцы ему в волосы, хватаясь за корни.

Бедра уже беспрерывно качались вперед и назад, наращивая темп, который с каждой секундой становился все требовательней.

Арми сжал его задницу, пальцы впились в ягодицы, разводя их в стороны, побуждая Тимми объезжать его ногу, хрипло шепча на ухо слова ободрения.  
\- Я уже… уже близко… - тихо заскулил Тимми.  
\- Блядь… Да. Кончи для меня, - прорычал Арми, потянувшись вниз, и еще выше закинул бедро Тимми на свою ногу.  
Тимми застонал и задрожал от трения под новым углом.

\- Я не могу выйти отсюда с пятнами на шортах,- отчаянно прошептал Тимми, несмотря на то, что продолжал непрерывно подмахивать бедрами.  
\- Ты прав. Не можешь..,- буднично заявил Арми, резко поменяв их местами, и прижал Тимми к двери.

Он немного отодвинулся, так, что руки Тимми выскользнули из его волос, коротко поцеловал его в губы, и быстро упал на колени.  
Взгляд взметнулся вверх, чтобы встретиться со взглядом Тимми, пока он грубо стягивал «плавки Элио» с отвратительными узорами.  
Тимми смотрел на него снизу вверх с покрасневшим ртом и потяжелевшим взглядом из-под ресниц, и выглядел как ангел. Грудь его часто поднималась и опадала, пока он наблюдал, как Арми наклонился и провел зубами по бедренной косточке, прежде чем целиком взять в рот.

Руки Тимми непроизвольно взмыли вверх над головой, он ухватился ладонью за свой локоть, слегка выгнулся, и лицо его искривилось гримасой удовольствия от первого прикосновения языка Арми.  
Тимми откинул голову назад, а руки тяжело упали вниз, в потребности снова зарыться в густые волосы Арми, но он остановил себя – неуверенный в том, будет ли правильным удерживать его в этот момент за голову.  
\- Эй, - прошептал Арми, привлекая внимание Тимми, потом взял его ладонь и положил себе на голову.  
Тимми с благоговейным трепетом посмотрел вниз, задыхаясь от увиденного, язык Арми скользнул по головке члена, прежде, чем рот открылся шире и пустил его внутрь.  
Внутри было жарко, влажно, мягко … и этого было уже слишком.  
В ушах зазвенело.

\- Охблядь… блядь… сейчас кончу…-  
Тимми сильно дернул Арми за пряди волос, когда попытался отстраниться, потому что член болезненно пульсировал, а яйца поджимались.  
Арми издал какой-то звук, ринулся вперед, и глубоко всосал член по ходу обводя языком уздечку.  
У Тимми подкосились ноги, и Арми пришлось прижать его бедро одной рукой, пока он сглатывал первую горячую струю, брызнувшую в рот.  
Тимми запустил одну руку себе в волосы, вторая путалась в волосах Арми, дергая их, накручивая на пальцы, и притягивая ближе с каждым толчком бедер, которые скручивало спазмами удовольствия.

Истеричный смех вперемешку с тяжелыми стонами облегчения вырвался изнутри, пока он кружил где-то в стратосфере.  
Арми не отпускал.  
Тимми уже вовсю задыхался, пока Арми слизывал мягким языком и губами последние капли, не упустив ни одной.  
Тяжелый взгляд медленно открывшихся голубых глаз прошелся вверх по телу, прожигая кожу.

Арми выглядел таким ошалевшим, как Тимми себя чувствовал.  
Он медленно плотно сжатыми губами заскользил назад, пока все еще полутвердый член Тимми не выскочил изо рта с глухим звуком.  
Тимми аккуратно выпутался из волос Арми, пока тот поднимался на ноги.

Оказавшись лицом к лицу Тимми прошептал:  
\- Прости, я не мог…  
Арми остановил его неспешным, влажным поцелуем.  
Тимми почувствовал собственный вкус на его языке, и от такой непристойности его прошило новой волной удовольствия.  
Когда они медленно оторвались друг от друга, их взгляды встретились.  
\- Не нужно извиняться. Ты был идеален.  
Тимми улыбнулся и подался вперед, скользнув языком в рот Арми.  
\- Скажи это снова, - прошептал он ему в губы.  
\- Ты идеален.

Тимми закинул руки на шею Арми, притянул его ближе и зарылся лицом в ее изгибе.  
Арми приподнял его, оторвав от пола, крепко сжал и снова прошептал в ухо:  
\- Совершенство.


End file.
